coolkidsdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Reginald Von Bear III
A character belonging to Gabriel Silva. ''Legend'' Bear had grown up on the crime side, the New York Times side. For him, staying alive was no jive. Bear was a young youth, rocking the gold tooth, 'Lo goose. However, the only way bear was able to begin to G off was drug loot. And it starts like this son, pulling out Gats for fun.... But it was just a dream for the teen, who was a fiend. Started smoking woolies at fourteen, and running up in gates, and doing hits for high stakes, making his way on fire escapes. A bear with a dream with plans to make cream which failed; He went to jail at the age of fifteen. A young bear selling drugs and such who never had much, trying to get a clutch at what he could not touch. Children, it was no question he would speed for cracks and weed. The combination would make his eyes bleed. And children, it was no question he would flow off and try to get the dough all. Sticking up white boys in ball courts. His life got no better, same damn 'Lo sweater... Times were rough and tough like leather. Bear soon figured out he went the wrong route, Had been twenty-two long hard years of still struggling. Now he's out, Bear's back for trout. Ask any old nigga back in jailhouse square... He'll bring the motherfucking ruckus, His name is Bear. General Info Race: 'Kodiak Bear '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: ' '''Class: '''Druid '''ECL: Alignment: ''' '''Size: Height: Weight: Heavy enough to make a rat slurry. Looks: Eye Color: Bees Deity: Languages: '''Common, Sylvan, Sign Language '''Other Notes: Stats Level: 1 Strength (STR): 24=24+_+_-_. +7 Dexterity (DEX): '''12=12+_+_-_. +1 '''Constitution (CON): 21=21+_+_-_. +5 Intelligence (INT): 6=6+_+_-_. -2 Wisdom (WIS): '''12=12+_+_-_. +1 '''Charisma (CHA): 10=10+_+_-_. +0 Speed: '40 (60) '-----------------Saving Throws----------------''' '''Fortitude: _=_+5+_-_. +0 Reflex: _=_+1+_-_. +0 Will: _=_+1+_-_. +0 '------------------Armor Class-------------------' AC'''__='10'+'__'+'__'+'1'+'''-1'+'''1 '---------------------Other--------------------------''' Initiative mod: +0 Grapple Mod: Touch AC: Flat-Footed AC: Armor Worn: ''' '''Shield Carried: '------------------Carrying Capacity--------------------' Light: Medium: Heavy: Spells, Skills, and Feats Current Equipment and Inventory Money: '12gp 6sp 9cp '------Equipment Worn--------''' Unarmed Unarmored '''------Possessions on Person (Belt + Pouch) Throwing Axe (Belt) '------Possessions not on Person (Pulled Cart)' Crowbar - 5 weight Grappling Hook - 4 weight Hemp Rope - 10 weight Fishhooks x50 - 60 weight Firewood x3 - 5 weight Torch x5 - 5 weight Pick, Miners - 10 weight Soap x3 - 10 weight Map - 1/2 weight Blanket, Winter x3 - 9 weight Sledge - 10 weight Spade - 8 weight Oil pint flask x5 - 5 weight Sack x5 - 2.5 weight Common Lantern x2 - 2 weight Fishing net - 5 weight Bucket - 2 weight Ale (Gallon) x5 - 40 weight '------Magic Items Worn' Animal Companion Name: Creature Type: Medium Viper STR: '''8 '''DEX: '''17 '''CON: '''11 '''INT: 1 WIS: '''12 '''CHA: 2 'Initiative: '+7 'Speed: '''20 '''Hit Points: '''9 '''Fortitude: '''0 '''Reflex: '+3 'Will: '+1 '--------------Skills-------------' Balance + 11 Climb + 11 Hide: 12 Listen: 5 Spot: 5 Swim: 7 '-----------Feats and Abilities-----------' '''Feats: '''Improved Initiative, Weapon Finesse Posion